dragonsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Gate of Destiny (2017)
|venue=Edion Arena Osaka |city=Osaka, Japan |attendance=5500 |lastevent=Dangerous Gate (2017) |event=Gate of Destiny |nextevent=Memorial Gate in Sendai |liveevent= |lastevent2=Gate of Destiny (2016) |nextevent2=TBA |sponsor = GAORA}} The Gate of Destiny (2017) was professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) and a GAORA TV event promoted by Dragon Gate. The event took place on November 3, 2017, in Osaka at the Edion Arena Osaka and was the seventh annual event under the Gate of Destiny name. The main event featured an Open The Dream Gate Championship match between Masaaki Mochizuki and Susumu Yokosuka. Other matches included CK-1 (CIMA and Dragon Kid) defending the Open The Twin Gate Champions against MaxiMuM (Big R Shimizu and Ben-K), Kagetora defending the Open The Brave Gate Championship against Genki Horiguchi, VerserK (El Lindaman, Takashi Yoshida and Shingo Takagi) defending the Open The Triangle Gate Championship against Tribe Vanguard (YAMATO, BxB Hulk and Kzy) and MaxiMuM (Naruki Doi, Kotoka and Masato Yoshino) and Eita against the returning Ricochet. Production Background The Dangerous Gate (2017) aired in Japan through Dragon Gate's internet streaming site, Niconico, with Japanese language commentaries. The Japanese commentary was provided by Katsuya Ichikawa. The event also aired on tape delay on Japanese TV Gaora Sports to be launched in Dragon Gate's ~ Infinity ~ Series. Storylines The Gate of Destiny (2017) will feature professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. The Gate of Destiny (2017) was main evented by Masaaki Mochizuki defending the Open The Dream Gate Championship against Susumu Yokosuka. This was the first time that the two had met together inside the ring, despite their paths crossed. who is going to defend Open The Dream Gate Championship in the main event against Susumu Yokosuka.]] On September 18, at Dangerous Gate, VerserK (Shingo Takagi, T-Hawk, El Lindaman, Takashi Yoshida and Punch Tominaga) would defeat Jimmyz (Jimmy Susumu, Jimmy Kanda, Jimmy K-ness J.K.S. and Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!) in a Ten-Man Elimination No Disqualification Loser Disbands Match, thus forcing Jimmyz to disband. After the match, the former Jimmyz members talked about how they started 6 years ago and then they announced that they would team up until October 5 in a tour, in which was later announced as the Farewell Jimmyz Gate. During the tour, Jimmyz would face other teams, on the fourth day of the tour, Jimmyz (Jimmy Susumu and Jimmy Kanda) and Masaaki Mochizuki would face VerserK (Shingo Takagi, T-Hawk and Takashi Yoshida). During the match, VerserK would attempt to hit with the red box but Susumu reversed and instead accidentally hit Kanda with the red box, T-Hawk would take advantage of that to get the win. After the match, Takagi accused Susumu of doing it on purpose, then Takagi offered Susumu a chance to join VerserK but Susumu didn't give an answer, also Yoshida also offered a to join VerserK also, but he denied. Then, on the tour's last day on October 5, Jimmyz were against VerserK in a Twelve-Man Tag Team match, during the end of the match, Kanda would turn on Susumu and join VerserK. After the match, VerserK started to attack Susumu leading to Dragon Kid and Eita making the save. The three would later challenge them with a partner, then Mochizuki appeared and offered him to be his partner and he accepted. After that Susumu would later challenge him and Mochizuki accepted. The match between the two would later be announced on the following day. and Dragon Kid, who are set to defend the Open the Twin Gate Champions.]] In the Open The Twin Gate Championship match was CK-1 (CIMA and Dragon Kid) against MaxiMuM (Big R Shimizu and Ben-K). On July 23, CK-1 defeated DoiYoshi (Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino) to retain the Open the Twin Gate Champions, later they broke Naruki Doi and YAMATO's record of 267 days as the longest reigning Open The Twin Champions. Later, on September 18, CIMA and Dragon Kid defeated Kotoka and Big R Shimizu to retain the Open the Twin Gate Champions. After the match, Ben-K and Shimizu confronted the champions CIMA and Kid for the Open The Twin Gate Championship at the Gate of Destiny. Then during the Farewell Jimmyz Gate and the Gate of Victory tours, Shimizu and Ben-K started a winning streak, which led on September 14 Shimizu and Ben-K challenging CK-1 into a title match at the Gate of Destiny. After the Jimmyz were forced to disband on September 18, at Dangerous Gate. The former members of the Jimmyz did one last tour together called the Farewell Jimmyz Gate, which ended on October 5. Afterwards, the former members of Jimmyz went on their separate ways. Following ten days, Kagetora faced his former Jimmyz stablemate Genki Horiguchi in a match, were Horiguchi was victorious. After the match, Horiguchi challenged Kagetora into a title match, which Kagetora accepted. For the Open The Triangle Gate Championship match VerserK (El Lindaman, Takashi Yoshida and Shingo Takagi) defend their titles against Tribe Vanguard (YAMATO, BxB Hulk and Kzy) and MaxiMuM Naruki Doi, Kotoka and Masato Yoshino. On October 14 Tribe Vanguard challenged VerserK into a title match. However, MaxiMuM's Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino interrupted Tribe Vanguard and also challenge VerserK since Doi pinned one-third of the champions early that night. Then Kotoka announced his in-ring return and Doi, Yoshino and Kotoka challenged for the titles. The title match was made official the following day. The event also included Eita facing the returning Ricochet. Eita's Over Generation stablemate CIMA announced the match on October 14 and revealed that Eita would face Ricochet on October 29. Ricochet hadn't shown up in Dragon Gate since the Kobe World Pro Wrestling Festival 2015. This was Ricochet's return match after two years. The full card was announced on October 29. Results Three-way elimination match